


Harry Potter Smut

by Dragon_but_like_Chill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clit Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Library Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_but_like_Chill/pseuds/Dragon_but_like_Chill
Summary: Anything that comes to mind, any pairing, unconnected. Suggestions welcome. Chapter summaries with more detail.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Harry/Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> Library sex  
> Oral sex  
> Fingering  
> Dirty talk

There was something incredibly hot about having The Boy Who Lived on his knees for her.

Maybe it was the power she felt at seeing someone so famous on their knees, maybe it was because she had secretly had a crush on him for years and never thought he noticed her, but it was probably mostly due to his incredibly talented mouth.

She was trying to study. She had final exams coming up and even in their deserted section of the library she was getting distracted.

Harry had been joining her for study sessions for a while now. This time, he had sat close and moved from running his hand up her thigh to eventually under her skirt. She hadn’t made any move to acknowledge his wandering hand aside from parting her thighs a little to allow him better access. That was all the encouragement he needed. Before she knew it, Harry Potter was on his knees under the table, pulling off her underwear and eating Daphne out like she was his last meal.

“Oh fuck,” she sighed, casting a quick silencing spell, hoping no one would wander this far back. Even if they couldn’t hear anything and the desk blocked Harry they would know that something was up. Odds were anyone would think she was pleasuring herself.

Harry hummed into her pussy, licking the outside before shoving his tongue in with his two fingers.

“Harry,” moaned Daphne, louder now that she had the wards set up.

Harry parted her thighs, spreading her legs wider to give him more room.

“You’re so wet,” whispered Harry, pulling his mouth back slightly to look up at her as he fingered her. “It this just for me or are you always such a slut you spread your legs for anyone?”

“Just you,” panted Daphne, arching her hips into the swift fingers, almost screaming when Harry hit something inside of her that felt amazing. “Oh shit! Do that again!”

“What, this?” said Harry with an innocent smirk, plunging his fingers back into her sopping hole and rubbing intently at that special spot.

“Yes! Oh my – what the hell is that?” moaned Daphne, head dropping back, eyes closing. 

She had never felt anything so amazing and overwhelming in her life. Harry's fingers were filling her up, opening her tight passage, and setting all her nerves on fire. The lewd wet sounds coming from where he was pounding her only made her more wet, soaking the wooden chair beneath her.

“That’s it baby, cum for me,” cooed Harry, pounding three fingers into her while he licked and sucked at her clit.

Daphne came with a loud whine, trembling and clenching down on his fingers. Her hands clenched in his hair as she road out the waves.

“Good girl,” praised Harry, pulling his fingers out slowly just to watch her squirm. “Now pass that exam and I’ll give you my cock next time.”

Daphne shuddered and reluctantly pulled her book back towards her as Harry got to his feet, determined to get the highest score to earn her reward.


	2. Harry/Ginny/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome  
> Semi-Public sex  
> Oral sex

Harry’s favorite part about any party was getting to leave. Parties were some of the most boring and exhausting things he had to attend and he went out of his way to avoid them if he could. Harry was mostly convinced that the person who had invented parties was originally intending to use it as a torture device.

Harry had spent the better part of an hour searching for a way out. There had to be a secret passage of some sort that would let him leave without having to pass Horace Slughorn, who had set up shop near the door to prevent anyone (like Harry) from trying to escape. Finally, however, Harry just had to admit defeat and leaned against the wall next to the window, wondering if jumping would be dramatic or justified.

That’s when he heard it.

A soft moan.

The curtain next to him, which he had assumed could be used to cover the window, was actually covering a small passageway.

Another soft moan filtered through and Harry quickly slipped behind the curtain while no one was looking.

Standing there, a few feet down the passage, making out, were Ginny and Luna. The top of Luna’s dress was pushed down, baring her plump breasts to the passage. Ginny was squeezing one breast in her hand while Luna sucked a hickey on her neck. Luna’s hands were on Ginny’s plump ass, kneading the covered flesh.

Harry felt his dick stir with interest and he knew he should leave, should just go back to the party and suffer on because watching was rude but –

“Join us or don’t,” panted Ginny.

Harry looked up and realized she was staring right at him.

He needed no further encouragement.

Harry strode up to the pair and bent down, taking Luna’s free breast in his hand and biting gently on her nipple. Luna let out a high pitched moan, prompting Harry to send a silencing ward around the passage so no one else would stumble upon them. Ginny pulled away and reached down, undoing Harry’s pants and taking out his hard cock.

Ginny got down on her knees and swallowed Harry to the root. Harry moaned loudly, using one hand to grip Ginny’s bright hair and direct her movements while the other reached under Luna’s dress to find she wasn’t wearing any panties and was dripping wet. Roughly, he shoved two fingers into her heat, enjoying the smooth wet slide and lewd sound it made.

For a few more minutes he fucked Ginny’s mouth before pushing Ginny back onto her back. She lay there, panting, her hair splayed out a mess around her head.

“Sit on her face,” demanded Harry, pushing Luna towards Ginny’s prone figure.

Luna straddled Ginny’s head, pulling her dress up so her dripping pussy was on display. She was facing Harry, her pale hair almost glowing in the darkness. Ginny wasted no time, reaching up and clamping her mouth around Luna’s lower lips. Luna moaned, gripping her own breast as an anchor.

Harry spread Ginny’s thighs and admired her juicy little cunt, a small crown of red curled decorating the top, framing where her large clit stuck out proudly. Then, in one smooth move, he thrust into her core, groaning at how warm and tight she was.

Ginny screamed under Luna at suddenly being filled. Luna leaned forward and pinched Ginny’s clit while Harry pounded into her.

“Make her cum, Luna,” panted Harry.

Luna rubbed and pinched Ginny’s clit until they both felt her tense up and cum, her scream muffled by Luna’s pussy. Harry unloaded his own sperm into her at the feeling of her walls clenching tight around him. Luna humped Ginny’s face until she also came with a scream.

The three of them panted in the darkness for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Then Ginny sat up, her face glistening with Luna’s slick, and grinned at them both.

“Now that’s what I call a party,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcome.


End file.
